Because You Are
by Natsuki-Kuun
Summary: Il restait figé comme un imbécile au milieu de la rue. Les gens le bousculaient, lui hurlaient de bouger, l'insultaient... Mais il n'en avait rien a faire. Il continuait a fixer résolument l'ange qui était apparu face à lui et qui semblait fendre la foule dans l'unique but de le rejoindre. Il avait peur que s'il lâchait cette sublime créature des yeux, elle disparaisse...


Aujourd'hui encore il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser... La pluie tombait à flot, s'écrasant bruyamment contre le pavé de Londre, rendut argenté par le liquide qui le faisait brillé.

Il se tenait là, au milieu d'une rue bondé, un sac en plastique contenant une bouteille de lait dans une main, son parapluie noir dans l'autre.

La foule se bousculait dans un hamas de silhouettes noires enroulées dans de long manteau, capuche couvrant le visage et main dans les poches dans une vaines tentatives de se protéger de la pluie.

Et il marchait... Il avançait sans vraiment savoir où il allait.

Il avait peur a vrai dire, une peur viscérale de rentrer à la maison.

Le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'il ne se souvenait absolument pas pourquoi il ne voulait pas y retourner...

Comme si son esprit refusait de ce rappeler de quelque chose.

Une sorte de bloquage? Il ne voyait vraiment pas ce qui l'avait mis dans cet état lamentable.

Il se trainait telle une loque dans les rues, errant comme un fantôme recherchant une vie qu'il avait perdu.

Ses yeux le brûlaient et pourtant il était gelé, il grelottait de froid malgré son épais pull en laine.

Tient il avait oublier son manteau, il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte...

Plus le temps passait plus la panique, l'incompréhension et le doute gagnaient du terrain dans son esprit.

Il releva la tête et c'est là qu'il le vit au loin. Un homme, grand, beau, tout de noir vêtu et avec des yeux... Ses yeux... Il ne les oublieraient pour rien au monde. Deux orbes opalines d'une paleur et d'une pûreté à nul autre pareil. L'aspect angélique de l'apparition était renforcé par sa peau diaphane et son front haut et noble sur lequel quelques mèches de cheveux noirs corbeau venait se poser. Deux pommettes hautes rajoutait encore à la beauté du personnage, accentuant son côté presque "royal".

Un homme qu'il connaissait très bien mais qui lui était en même temps inconnu.

Les yeux bleus se plantèrent dans les siens, comme s'il cherchaient à lire dans son âme, dans son esprit...

Lui, restait figé comme un imbécile au milieu de la rue. Les gens le bousculaient, lui hurlaient de bouger, l'insultaient... Mais il n'en avait rien a faire. Il continuait a fixer résolument l'ange qui était apparu face à lui et qui semblait fendre la foule dans l'unique but de le rejoindre.

Il avait peur que s'il lâchait cette sublime créature des yeux, elle disparaisse dans un nuage de fumée...

L'homme se rapprochait toujours plus de sa démarche souple, presque féline. Une grâce presque irréel... Un visage d'ange mais un regard de démon. Cet homme était à lui seul un paradoxe.

" Il apprécierait l'image, pensa-t-il"

Il se reprit. Mais qui apprécierait? Qui?!

Pourquoi son esprit refusait-il a tout prix de se souvenir! Et plus les secondes passaient, plus son esprit s'embrouillait, et plus l'homme avançait.

Il se retrouva bientôt face à lui et lui tendit la main.

" Rentrons à la maison John..."

La voix grave le fit se raidir encore plus. La panique s'empara peut à peu de lui alors qu'il secouait frénétiquement la tête de gauche à droite, ses lèvres bougeant pour former un "non" silencieux et effrayé.

"Pourquoi tu ne veux pas rentrer John?"

Son prénom... Presque murmuré et...

Soudain, la réalité se fit dans son esprit. Tout devint clair, il comprit...

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors que des larmes silencieuses coulaient le long de ses joues pâles comme la mort, se mêlant à la pluie qui ne semblait pas vouloir cesser de tomber.

" Pourquoi tu ne veux pas rentrer John?"

La question était posé d'une voix triste. Une voix presque improbable, qui sonnait faux à ses oreilles.

C'était juste... Improbable...

"Pourquoi tu ne veux pas rentrer John?"

Stop... Il voulait que ça s'arrête... Maintenant!

"Pourquoi tu ne veux pas rentrer John?"

Il baissa la tête, résigné alors que ça voix sortait de sa gorge irrité,sonnant presque étouffé, comme sortit d'une tombe.

"Parce que tu es mort..."


End file.
